


Relief

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: He'd never really believed in conspiracies until now.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Relief

## Relief

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Disclaimers should be like Ray´s shirts from season 1, bright and colorful. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

It was ridiculous that things could be so complicated. The hard part was supposed to be admitting their feelings once and for all, but they'd done that part. I love you, you love me. Check. 

Sure they were together most of the time, but much of those hours were work related. Going off for a quickie while on duty was just not a good idea. At least not often. Sometimes he was tempted to just call in sick and spend the day in bed with his favorite do-gooder, but Benny refused to call in sick without actually being sick, and he was healthy as a horse. Did horses not get sick, he wondered. 

Anytime they were finally alone together, something happened. The Vecchio house was always too crowded, especially with Maria's kids and their equally energetic friends. Better to avoid explaining what Uncle Ray and Uncle Fraser were doing. If they tried Fraser's apartment there was always a knock on the door from a neighbor wanting some kind of help from Benny. 

Now way was he going to Benny to some cheap motel, and doing it in the Riv would be uncomfortable at best, and might stain the seats besides. He'd never be able to look at the Riv again the same way. He certainly didn't want to be explaining why his car gave him an erection either. 

Three weeks since they'd admitted mutual feelings, and they had yet to do anything more than kiss. He'd gotten further in high school with a woman who later became a nun. 

It wasn't that sex defined their relationship, not by a long shot, but it was a symbol of a change in their relationship from platonic to romantic. They were consenting adults who wanted to have sex. It was just that the world wouldn't let them. 

He'd spent an entire stakeout planning one seduction, only to have both of them too exhausted to do anything but sleep in separate beds in separate homes. 

Just his luck to be in love in the middle of a crime wave. 

Benny, of course, seemed invulnerable, even to blue balls, but he seemed as eager as Ray to move beyond kissing, however pleasant kissing might be. 

At first it had been fun, a kind of teasing foreplay, but now it was just annoying and frustrating. His showers were taking longer because he had to masturbate just to find some release. In a house of five adults, four kids, assorted guests, and two bathrooms, long showers were a luxory he couldn't afford often. 

As week three became four, five, and six, he could finally see some signs of frustration from his partner, but Fraser still refused to call in sick without some kind of infirmity. 

He wanted to scream. 

Finally during week eight, he became desperate enough to do something drastic. He picked Fraser up, and instead of taking him to work, he took a right on Octavia and headed home. 

Ray? Where are we going? 

Back to my house. 

That would seem to be indicated. 

He grinned. I need your help with something. 

Certainly. 

By the way, Turnbull is pulling your shift at the Consulate. 

Why? 

Because I asked him to. 

Ray, you shouldn't take advantage of the poor man. 

Relax. I promised him a date with Frannie. I didn't threaten him at all. 

And how will your sister react when she finds out? 

She thinks he's cute. And it gives you the morning free to help me. 

He pulled into the garage, got out, and went to the other side of the car as Fraser stepped out. Come on. He grabbed his hand, pulling him along. 

As they stepped inside, Benny made to pull his hand away, but Ray didn't let him. Did I mention, that Frannie and Tony are at work, Maria's kids are at school, and today is her day to volunteer there, and Ma has some kind of class? He headed up the stairs, dragging Fraser with him. 

So we're alone? 

Isn't that nice? Entering his room, he locked the door behind them. Not taking any chances, he muttered half to Fraser and half to himself. 

You orchestrated all of this? 

He nodded and began undoing the buttons on Fraser's tunic. 

Might I inquire as to what your plans are for this free time? As innocent as the question might sound, it was belied by how quickly his own hands were undoing the buttons of Ray's shirt. 

Well, he slid Benny's undershirt over his head, I was thinking that I might have my way with you. If that's all right with you. 

Fraser appeared to give it some thought as he helped Ray step out of his pants. That sounds like a solid plan to spend the morning. 

Ray pushed him down onto the bed, smiling at the sight of naked Mountie spread before him like a feast. He lay down on top of him, kissing him hard and deep before whispering in his ear, God, I love you. 

And I you, Ray. Fraser's hands trailed down his body. Of course we will have to discuss your manipulations of Turnbull and the Consulate work schedule. 

He gasped. Of course. But later. 

His own hands became more purposeful so that Fraser was soon breathing heavily as well. 

Yes, certainly. 

A few more kisses, and Ray rolled over to reach into the bedside table. Benny followed him, spooning up behind him with some highly enticing movements. Ray's hands dug around the drawer, more then a little distracted by the sensation. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he pulled away with a groan. 

Hold on a sec. 

Caring only to find what he needed, he began tossing things out of the drawer and onto the floor. There wasn't that much in the drawer to begin with, and it was soon obvious that what he was looking for was just not there. No lube, no condoms. 

He turned back to the naked man waiting in his bed. Please tell me you're like the Boy Scouts, always prepared. 

Fraser shook his pretty head. Unfortunately not that kind of prepared. 

He sat down, not really caring that he had missed the end of the bed and was now sitting butt-naked on the floor. His head sunk into his arms. Why is this my life? he moaned pitifully. 

Benny patted his shoulder comfortingly. I'm so sorry, Ray. 

* * *

End Relief by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
